


Baccano

by DramaticalRaven



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Swords, Top Gintoki, Yorozuya Hijikata, reverse, shinsengumi Gintoki
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticalRaven/pseuds/DramaticalRaven
Summary: Le Pays des Samouraïs. C'est ainsi que l'on appelait notre pays auparavant. Il y a 20 ans, les Amanto ont débarqué brusquement de l'espace et ont bannis les katanas-Okay, on s'en branle de ces conneries. Toi, le lecteur, ignore cette Auteure qui est pas capable de donner un bon titre. Laisse plutôt Gin-chan tout te raconter. Je suis un très bon narrateur.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 3





	Baccano

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma toute première fic Gintama ! J'ai commencé l'anime récemment et j'ai eu une envie subite d'écrire alors me voilà.
> 
> Ceci est un UA mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les caractères ne changent pas, juste les places donc pas d'OOC (normalement).
> 
> Parings : Gintoki/Hijikata, Sougou/Kagura et d'autres qui arriveront après
> 
> Inutile de préciser que c'est du Yaoi alors t'aimes pas, tu te casses ^^
> 
> Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez
> 
> Je ne possède pas Gintama et ne tire aucun bénéfices de cette fic (A part les commentaires qui sont mon salaire)
> 
> PS : Les chapitres seront posté de façon aléatoires, je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira.
> 
> Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

**Le Pays des Samouraïs. C'est ainsi que l'on appelait notre pays auparavant. Il y a 20 ans, les Amanto ont débarqué brusquement de l'espace et ont bannis les katanas-**

<<Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle ! Réveille-toi, auteure ! Si les lecteurs sont là c'est qu'ils connaissent le script par coeur ! Pas besoin de leur écrire un roman non plus, concentres-toi !

C'est pas grave si tu sers à rien, laisse Gin-chan s'occuper de tout.>>

**Bienvenue à Edo ! Le Pays où le Shinsengumi et les Amanto font la loi ! Je suis le personnage Principal : Sakata Gintoki, Vice-Commandant du Shinsengumi. Je te réexplique pas hein, tu connais les bails donc tu sais ce qu'est le Shinsengumi et ce que sont les Amanto. Hein ? Comment ça c'est pas normal ? Ah c'est vrai, t'es qu'un novice ici, tu connais rien de chez rien de notre Edo... Désolé, désolé !**

<<Hey Auteure ! Faut tout leur expliquer à eux ! T'as vraiment les idées les plus compliquées, tu changes tout sur tout. Les pauvres lecteurs vont être perdus. Ah ! T'en fais pas, t'en fais pas ! Gin-chan se charge de tout.>>

**Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui, oui ! Moi, Sakata Gintoki, Vice-Commandant de Shinsengumi (Arrête de te plaindre sur le fait que tu comprends pas et écoutes, j'explique !) veut furieusement se faire le chef des Yorozuya, AKA Hijikata Toshirou. LAISSE-MOI EXPLIQUER ! Si tu m'arrêtes toutes les dix secondes, on arrivera jamais à finir ce monologue ! Gin-chan va te faire comprendre alors PATIENTE !**

**Bon. Gin-chan veut baiser Oogushi-kun. Mais l'accro à la Mayonnaise n'est vraiment pas réceptif à mes charmes de Personnage Principal ! Gin-chan se prend veste sur veste et Gin-chan Jr est frustré et profondément blessé à cause des coups à répétition portés à son égard. Oogushi-kun est dur à avoir.**

<<Oï, Auteure. T'as intérêt à me faire niquer dans cette fic parce que je vais faire en sorte que les lecteurs ne comprennent rien à ton délire chelou.>>

 **Parlons du Shinsengumi. Comme MAINTES FOIS répété maintenant, je suis le Vice-Commandant. Au-dessus de moi se trouve le Commandant, Takasugi Shinsuke (Une vraie ordure en passant, lui aussi a sûrement besoin de niquer (ou de se la prendre, au choix)). Encore au-dessus (le Big Boss donc) c'est Terada Ayano, AKA Otose ou Vieille Bique. Après y'a le Capitaine, Zura** (Ce n'est pas Zura, C'est Katsura !) **Hein? Y'a eu une voix non ? Oublions, Gin-chan est le Personnage Principal donc le plus important ! Concentre-toi sur Gin-chan. Donc je disais Zura (TA GUEULE ZURA !** *Punch* Elizabeth ! *Bruits d'épées* **) On a ensuite Shimura Shinpachi. C'est une sorte de chouchou tu sais ? On fait nos rondes ensemble et puis il est drôle. Il fait tout à ma place et me prévient quand Oogushi-kun est dans les parages. Une vraie crème. Sauf qu'il est obsédé par cette fille, Otsuu, une serveuse dans un Snack qui sert que du Dom Peri... Il est jeune et débile, qu'est-ce que tu veux.**

<<C'est bon ? J'ai parlé du Shinsengumi et d'Oogushi-kun. Ah ? Yorozuya ? Aaaaaaaaah! Faut parler d'eux aussi ? Okay, Okay. Pas besoin de me menacer de ne plus faire du moi le perso principal ! J'y vais !>>

**Yorozuya Toshii. Un petit groupe d'hommes à tout faire. Ils acceptent n'importe quel- Mais putain tu le sais déjà ça... Bref, Outre le jolie p'tit cul d'Hijikata Toshirou (le patron si t'as VRAIMENT suivi jusque là), on a Okita Sougou. Souchiro-kun est vraiment une plaie. Il agit comme le père d'Hijikata-kun. C'EST VRAI ! Pour le punir il l'enferme dans sa chambre avec des pièges à ours ! Je peux même pas entrer par effraction dans sa chambre ! (J'chuis d'la police moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'tu vas faire ?!) Franchement ! On n'peut vraiment compter sur personne, peu importe le monde que ce soit. Le dernier est Kondou Isao. Un gorille amoureux de la grande soeur de Shinpachi, Otae. Elle c'est une idole. Elle chante que des chansons dans lesquelles elle tue et massacre tous les hommes qui lui font des avances ou la soûle. Elle est effrayante, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera jamais de mari. Elle va finir vieille fille la pauvre, comme la Vieille Bique (Oh! Une guitare volante !).**

<<Quoi encore ? J'ai oublié des gens ? Ah ouais, y'a eux aussi... Fais chier...>>

**Il en manque alors reste à l'écoutes ! Yorozuya Toshii se trouve au-dessus d'un bar méga cher où seul les Salary Men bourrés de thunes et sans famille viennent boire. Le Patron de ce bar c'est Tamegoro, le demi-frère d'Oogushi-kun. Lui aussi est casse-couilles. Il veut vraiment pas que je touches à son petit-frère. Putain de merde, ça me soûle ! Il a qu'une employée. Une Amanto insecte. Elle est vraiment flippante mais je sais pas comment elle a réussie à se faire engrosser ! Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu se la faire ? J'aurais trop peur que Gin-chan Jr se fasse dévorer ou soit recouvert de boutons ! Eurk, je vais être malade...**

<<Oï ! T'es satisfaite maintenant ?! Ils savent tout ce qu'il y a de différent. HA ?! Ah... C'est vrai. C'est un pote, je devrais pas l'oublier...>>

**Gin-chan a encore oublié de te dire deux-trois trucs alors écoute bien ! D'une, y'a ce Madao (Tu connais hein, je te fais pas un dessin ou de résumé) Sakamoto. Il rigole tout le temps ! Une vraie calamité ! Dès que j'entends son rire au loin je me casse ! Je peux même pas aller au Pachinko vu qu'il y est tout le temps fourré ! C'est vraiment emmerdant. Ensuite ! Hasegawa est le boss d'une société d'import-export. C'est un bon pote, il me ramène toujours de la bonne marchandise ! (Aphrodisiaques, sex toys, caméras et des petits trucs par-ci par-là, c'est très pratique). Il est pas trop populaire et il porte toujours ses lunettes de soleil (à croire qu'elles sont greffés à ses yeux !) mais bon, on boit tout le temps ensemble !**

**Gin-chan a encore quelques trucs alors reste là.**

**Y'a cette ninja chelou, Catherine. Elle a des oreilles de chat. Mais c'est pas ce qu'on croit (Si t'as vu l'animé, toi-même tu sais)**

**Et pour finir ! Umibozu, chasseur de prime. Tu connais ? Ouais, ouais. Sa fille, Kagura, elle chasse avec lui mais elle vient de temps en temps. Elle sert bien. Okita-kun a un faible pour elle mais ce p'tit con sait pas comment s'exprimer correctement alors ils se battent trèèèèèèèèèèès souvent. Personnellement ça m'arrange. Comme ça Oogushi est sans défenses extérieures, c'est plus facile pour profiter un peu de son formidable corps.**

**Et voilà, Gin-chan t'as tout expliqué. Il manque sûrement des trucs mais c'est des Personnages Secondaires Secondaires Secondaires. Donc on s'en fout ! Ils apparaitront pas, Gin-chan prend beaucoup de place.**

<<Va t'occuper ailleurs Auteure, Gin-chan s'occupe de ça à ta place. Mais oui, vas-y SURVEILLES ! Si tu veux, j'm'en contrebalance ! NON ! NON ! NON ! Je suis Désolé ! M'empêche pas de sauter Oogushi-kun ! PARDON !>>

**Maintenant que vous avez tout compris, installez-vous confortablement, faites-vous un thé ou un café, mangez quelque chose (Non évitez, y'aura beaucoup de Mayonnaise sur des plats bizarres) et profitez !**

**Bienvenue dans Gintama !**

<<PUTAIN MAIS T'AS FOUTU QUOI AVEC LE TITRE TOI ?! C'EST PAS LE BON ANIME !

CHANGE-MOI CE TITRE IMMÉDIATEMENT ESPÈCE DE->>

To Be Continued...

<<GIN-CHAN EST LE PERSONNAGE PRINCIPAL ! LE TITRE C'EST GINTAMA ! G-I-N-T-A-M-A !

Oï !>>


End file.
